In a Long Line
by aorangeinboston
Summary: New companion Lainie isn't the first companion to meet the Doctor in an unorthodox manner. Though the weird thing is she meets two Doctors in an unorthodox manner. Follow her as she starts off her life on the TARDIS with the man that will change her life. DISCONTINUED.
1. Cause I'm the Doctor

Six hours, thirty two minutes and an estimated twelve seconds was the amount of time she had spent sitting on the stone floor, her eyes trained on the sculpture in front of her. The six hours had left her ass sore, but moving seemed like to much work and she was on her day off. And a break meant no work so there she sat, even after the museum had done the stupid twenty minutes till closing. But for her she had long forgotten about getting up, besides willingly stranding herself on the floor, Lainie was way to interested with the sculpture that was across from her. It was plain white, with light pink opal eyes. Nothing flashy like down the hall in the pacific section of the museum, with all their bright blues, reds and yellows; but something about the way it was, made her stare at it for hours. Scanning up from the feet to the eyes, she looked into them, like they were trying to tell her something, screaming about something to her. She couldn't compare the noise to anything else, it was something like an inhuman screaming, animal like, but not. There was no exact term to put on it. Closing her eyes, she put her fingers to her temples and rubbed slowly.

While dealing with the dull thud in her head from the "screaming", she never heard the footsteps make their way from down the hall. But when the footstep's owners slid down the wall in a similar fashion that she had done earlier that day, when she had found herself at a leisurely pace putting one foot in front of the other in the Greek and Roman Collection. That's what broke her out of her trance, him rudely interrupting her dissociation.

"Very pretty." the man had a english accent, not the stereotypically cockney of London that Lainie had heard a billion times in movies but an actual, realistic accent. When she turned her head to look over to the speaker, her neck screamed in agony and she let out a squeak.

"Your neck?"

"Yea." she sighed rubbing her neck, slower than the first time she looked at the man. He seemed to be like most older folks who visited museums, but unlike many of the forty somethings that she was used to getting dirty looks from, he had some rare spark of life in him, maybe it was the leather jacket.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yea."

"That all you say?"

"And some other words."

He laughed a bit "To bad they got it wrong." she turned her head at this, people for the most part just accepted the information in museums to be automatically correct and they never questioned it.

"What? The exact date or something? Wrong A.D.?" she looked at the statue again studying it to see if it was from some other classical empire.

"They're way off. It wasn't even made by the Greeks... or the Romans in fact." his voice got slightly higher in pitch at the end of the sentence.

"So its some other ancient culture?" she looked at him and saw that he was mirroring her current position.

"No, not ancient, well not something ancient from earth, but still ancient. Well actually for the Universe's standards its a baby but for earth gosh, its great aunt Beth." she smiled at his joke and he gave a small chuckle. But when she returned to looking at it, what he had said hit her.

"Your saying this isn't from earth?"

"Yup."

"And I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"Yup."

"That all you say?" she repeated his earlier sentenced. But instead of the witty remark she was expecting the man jumped up, something that was impressive from their position on the floor.

"And this is why I know that it isn't from the Romans or the Greeks, a. I helped dig up most of this junk and b. its eyes are glowing." Lainie didn't answer but stiffly made her way up, with help from the wall and limping slightly, getting her hips working again, walked over to the case that this strange man was standing in front of.

"He didn't do that before." her eyes grew wider as the eyes haze grew bright.

"I know."

"Why?" she looked at him, giving him a once over but not in the 'interested' interested manner but in the 'are you really saying that?'

"Well mostly because I know the people, well I'm using the term people very lightly very lightly, who made this little guy, not really made but there's only one reason why his eyes glow like that." he had turned to her and Lainie craned her head to look at him, she was studying his features, his face was mixed with excitement and worry.

"And that one reason is?" that wasn't much for her to go on.

"It remembers something." he looked back towards the box and started digging around in his inner coat pockets.

"That something good or bad?"

"Not really sure yet."

"And I highly doubt that the Romans made this so, what is it a hoax that the Museum bought?" maybe she would trust this guy and his ramblings about the term of people.

"No, the statue part is just a statue but, his eyes, so not from here. They're far from home..." she liked how he talked as if he was a script writer carefully choosing what word to say next, but his actions weren't as smooth.

As he brought out a blue pen light Lainie screeched, "What are you doing? Its a museum you can't just ta..." she stopped when she saw the glass case open to this man's buzzing pen and the eyes of the statue grew a brighter shade of white.

"Well I'm kind of doing this for the museums good."

"How do you know their going to appreciate it?" She could tell that he was getting a little more than frustrated with her questions and ran a hand over his head, like someone running it through hair, which he lacked.

"Lets see, lost Van Gogh painting or a statue that is going to call an alien in hibernation out of hibernation to do something on the far side of logical."

"And how do you know this? You don't look like one of those UNIT guys."

"I'm much more than a 'UNIT' guy, oh I'm so much more." the man had said this in a very serious tone with a straight in the eye look as well, which he gave while he started to struggle to pull the statue off of its base.

"And how do you know this?" she had now given up on trying to stop him from breaking how many federal art laws and had grabbed the end of the statue that gave her and unpleasant view of classical artistry at its finest, or the nether regions of this classical man.

"'Cause I'm the Doctor."


	2. Turn Left

_so this has been updated, well grammar fixes and stuff on the lucky friday the 13th!_

~meg

* * *

Apparently watching the Boston Massacre or the Boston Tea Party take place wasn't very "romantic" to his young couple. Neither was the Boston Red Sox's very, very first opening day. They wanted something that that was more "interesting" so they were off exploring the seemingly unchanged and romantic landscape of the pre-WWVI Island Kingdom of New England a few months before 4999 war actually broke out.

So he was alone, not forever, but still he was alone, so now it was time to distract himself from that fact; and he waited somewhat patiently for the TARDIS to find him something to do. Usually for the past how long Amy was with him, she suggested where they went, what they saw, if it was boring or not. And now he had to rely on himself to not be bored. Damn, this was a challenge.

Beginning to sulk at his current state the TARDIS had other plans as a few buttons began to beep. Looking up he casually walked to the buttons and looked at their screens. What he saw was a little disturbing, a "Armed" signal. Usually when their was an armed' signal coming from earth he tried to stay far, far, far away from it, but this wasn't of any human origin, but alien.

"Oh Alien." surprised by his own high pitch the Doctor rubbed his adam's apple and repeated the phrase, "Oh Alien, better. Now lets see, point d'origine…" he waited as the computer scanned for its location, a moment later a beep revealed the location.

"Boston? Really Boston?" he sighed, "And it couldn't have been during the Tea Party." Letting a small scowl slip onto his face he manically flipped a few controls on the consul and through the vortex he went.

* * *

"Where are we supposed to move this?" Lainie looked behind her as she continued to walk behind her.

"Outside. Why?" He took his attention from the floor behind and zipped them up to her face.

She huffed a bit, readjusting her fingers, "Cause he's getting heavy."

"Humans." this 'Doctor' rolled his eyes, when he said the species name.

Rolling her eyes at the statement, "Bit hypocritical."

"How?"

"Your insulting yourself."

"No I'm not." If he wasn't holding a semi precious and threatening statue he would have struck a defensive hand on hip pose.

"You're human." He had two legs, two arms, two eyes and ears, a mouth and a nose, he looked very human according to the stereotype Lainie saw everyday in the mirror and on the T.

"I am not." he seemed a bit insulted by the comment.

"Well you're not green and you don't have eleven eyes." she examining him with her eyes as they continued to

"That's racist, not all aliens look like that. Some of us choose more human figures than others."

"So you're an alien." she looked him over again, making sure some patch of green didn't get missed by her eye.

"Yup."

"So don't you have some fancy dancy piece of equipment to make this process go faster?" she stressed _faster._

"Oi, I'm not damaging my ship and its good exercise."

"Are you suggesting I need some?"

"No, telling myself that I need some. Now come on! Move! We got only um I'm estimated five minutes before the troops get here."

"Troops!" her eyebrows shot sky high at the mention; he had to be some alien UNIT was chasing...

"Stop yelling." he whispered loudly.

"What are they, alien troops?" she said in a similar tone.

"Yea."

"What!" her voice cracked.

"What did I say about yelling?"

"Just a little startled that's all." Lainie said defensively.

"Left."

"What?"

"Take a left into the Old Kingdom room."

"Can't we just chuck it out a window?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They're nice windows, and stop asking questions concentrate on walking."

"Left." Lainie said looking behind the Doctor.

"Left what?"

"Move left." she watched as he neared the wall of some tomb, "No not you're left my left."

"Than that's a right."

"No for me it's a left."

"Ow!" he walked into the wall, completely ignoring her left advice, his right.

"Stop yelling!" she whispered yelled.

* * *

He heard the engines do their wheezing and knew that he had landed, though the soft thud also gave him a clue. Rushing out after a moments pause he stepped onto something crunchy. Looking down he saw hundreds, no thousands of white stones. He peered around the corners of the TARDIS and realized that he was in a Japanese stone garden. Before he could return to the inside of the TARDIS a angry, very older gentlemen came at him with a rake.

"You! You've been the one that left that other blue box here." the main emphasized 'blue box' by pointing the rake at him, a few of the spikes hitting his chest.

"No. Only this blue box." he stepped back and looked behind him at the TARDIS.

"Get out here."

"Sir." But before fully retreating into his box, the old man with surprising speed grabbed the Doctor's ear.

Which received a yelped "What are you DOING!"

"Son, where going to the director's of…"

"I'm not just some child you can send to the headmaster's office." As the TARDIS came farther and farther away he snapped his fingers and was glad to see the doors slam shut.


	3. MIT Time Travels

Lainie did not know how they got down the stairs without being detected. They had stopped several times down the grand staircase and there wasn't another soul to be seen. Making their way out of the front of the museum it seemed that Boston had literally stopped. He started to follow the sidewalk looking back every few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to trip. Being pulled forward every few seconds by the Doctor's much longer strides, Lainie started looking around for his supposed 'ship'. Randomly besides a few sad looking trees the Doctor stopped next to the TARDIS, though Lainie didn't seem to notice it.

"So were are we taking this Doc?" He started to pull the keys out of his jacket pocket, feeling nothing in one he started to dig in the others.

"I'm going to transfer it to my ship, give it to who ever is invading after some investigation and then the worlds saved and everything is peachy again." he gave a sarcastic grin as he took the key out.

"Wait you said you knew the people, or aliens or whatever the hell they are who made this thing." She crossed her arms and started to stand in the defensive position that woman usually do.

"Well... I kind of." His ears started to turn a light pink as he fumbled with the TARDIS Key.

"You lied." She said loudly hoping someone would notice. "I just broke the law I don't know how many times and you don't even know why?"

"I knew it had to do with me." He stated leaving the key in the lock.

"Because you're an alien." Lainie drawled in an obvious tone.

"Yea." He copied Lainie's stance the sleeves on his jacket revealing a red long sleeved shirt underneath.

"An alien that saves the earth when ever its needed. Aren't you friggin' Superman." An eye roll followed this.

"Superman only does New York."

"Of course he only does New York, aren't we a little North." she grumbled but the paused as something hit her, "No. That's it. Wait you said you had ship. Let me see your ship and I won't walk right up to the..."

"There it is." He said coolly leaning agaisnt the blue wood. Lainie looked at the Box up and down and then gave a look to the Doctor.

"That's it."

"Yea."

"Expecting something you know a little more Stargate or something."

"Stargate isn't real. That's rubbish, Time Lo..." he paused in saying the name, an almost pained looked crossed his face, "My people wouldn't let something like that to happen. But now..." Lainie studied him for a few seconds before deciding he needed to get off the subject of 'his people'.

"Well you needed help getting this down here so I'll help you get this into your ship," she gave air quotes as she said the word, "and I'll let you go on your merry way."

"That's a fair enough deal not getting arrested by humans going through my long explanation and meeting you and I'm forgetting something."

"Saving the world." she smiled.

"Ah yes that, getting everything back to peachy." He smiled back before he started to pick up the head end of the statue as Lainie carefully grabbed the legs and avoided looking ahead. Bumping the left door with his hip the Doctor walked backwards into the Tardis. As the doors closed after Lainie made her way in the Doctor's voice could be heard,

"Oi! Don't drop that, saving the Earth with it!"

* * *

"Found him with the blue box sir." The Doctor(11) was standing in front of the Director's desk, where a man sat, leaning back in a boss like way with his feet up on his desk, looking over the Doctor.

"How long had it been there for?"

"Only a few seconds, he came out of it!"

"Well if you gave me a chance I would have parked her somewhere else."

"Now I know I don't have to call the MIT President about this." The man straightened himself up in his chair, his feet falling to the floor.

"Wait, why would you call MIT?"

"The students put a Blue Hacker's Box on top of a building."

"It looks like my box?"

"We thought that you're box," the man gave a strange look at referring to the box as this man's possession, "Was a prank by them."

"Don't worry MIT comes up with Time Travel in a long time. Good few years." Both of the other men's eyebrows shot up and then exchanged a glance that saying that they both agreed that this man had jumped off of the deep end.

"Well then Mr..."

"Doctor, please."

"Mr. Doctor."

"No just the Doctor." He smiled and nodded rapidly.

"Well Doctor. Why don't you just sit tight and I'll be right back." he turned to the shorter man, "Earl where is the blue box this time?"

"The garden sir."

"Thank you."


	4. Will Be For A Whole Year

"What is this place?" Lainie was staring around at the structure, before it was a blue box and now it was like concrete coral. Around the entire structure on the wall were lights, giving the room, or deck or whatever she was supposed to call this place, a soft glow. In the center was a column that gave off a blue tint and was surrounded by a counsel made by useless pieces of junk.

"The TARDIS." the Doctor was watching her reaction, he was so used to the TARDIS that it being bigger on the inside ceased to phase him, and that was probably 300 years ago.

"It was just a tiny blue box before."

"Well its still that, just a bit bigger on the inside."

"Oh just a bit bigger?" she looked up at him from over the statue. She had put her side down, still examining the room.

"Oi. Now, I have to save the world." he put his side down as well, he really just wanted to get on with his job.

A sudden look of realization came across her face, "You're, oh my gosh, you're a looner."

"No I'm not, I proved that!" once again he was indignant for what she identified him as.

"Or I'm one, because this can't work, first the statue, and then no one, not even security catching us when we were stealing it. And its really bigger on the inside." she was rambling and the Doctor knew that.

"Well I have to be saving the Earth." he really needed to get going on to that project.

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I'm a little 'holy crap', because finding out about aliens and boxes that are bigger on the inside aren't that startling."

"Well, why don't we deal with this somewhere else?" Before Lainie could respond different beeping sounds from around the counsel distracted him. Looking back up he saw the door wide open, the statue abandoned and lopsided on the floor of the TARDIS. "Thank goodness." Looking both ways he saw that the sidewalk he was almost empty besides for the girl's silhouette running towards the trolley way and the man walking towards him.

"You there!" trying to close the door quickly, the Boss man stuck his foot in the 'police box's' door and the Doctor grumbled something.

"Damn."

"Sir. Hello there. Um do you own this box?" In the Boss man's mind why would anyone want to own such an odd piece of modern art?

"Yes. It's my box." he said curtly.

"Well then sir can I ask you to step out?"

"Let me just get my coat." the Doctor leaned back in and waited for the Boss man to remove his foot. He didn't. "Could you move your foot?"

"Oh yes." the man slowly removed his foot and the Doctor slammed the door shut. Behind the door the Boss man could be heard yelling, but the Doctor ignored him instead he turned the red-eyed statue up on its base and tapped it on the nose and went about figuring out were he needed to head next, Henriks, London, England, Earth, 2005.

* * *

With the boss man gone the Doctor(11) had taken the liberty of sitting in his comfy chair. The last time he had sat in a chair this comfy had been with the Angels, who completely overlooked comfortable furniture. Leaning back a little bit he looked over at the old man who had oh so kindly escorted him to the Boss man's office.

"So who are you?"

"Tony."

"Tony what?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Well Mr. I'm not telling you the phone is blipping this red light on the phone."

"That means that there is a call."

"Well, can I answer?"

"No." Tony stomped over to the blipping phone, though paused when the Doctor's legs on the desk blocked his path. Shoving them off he hit the speaker button and the Boss man's angry voice could be heard.

"Tony, what in hell is the matter with you?"

"That box is not controlled by that man I just saw. And it wasn't in the garden."

"There's another one?"

"Yes and it just vanished."

"What!" the Doctor squeaked.

"Is that the Mr. Doctor man?"

"Yes and its just Doctor." he sat back and started tapping his head, the best way to spark memory. The date what was the date. "Whats today's date?"

"March 21."

"2005?"

"Yes will be for a whole year."

"No it won't, only 279 days left of 2005. I'm a year late for the series, damn never got to use those tickets. And ah that's why there's two TARDISes, I was here before. Shoot I better go stop her. I need my blue box." standing he hurriedly shuffled passed Tony I'm not telling you, and through the open door.

There was a pause as the Boss Man over the phone didn't know what to respond with to the crazy Doctor and Tony stared at his retreating figure, his jaw a little slack.

"Well we don't have to worry about the blue box its gone."

"Did you check the Garden?"

"Shut up Tony, its gone. Now go back to your job." the older man mumbled a few angry words as he retreated out of the office slower then the Doctor.

* * *

_to be in a easier and more cut up read i split my originally long first chapter up. there really short for me. but i love them. any questions on the Boston culture references?_

_~2004 Red Sox Win World Series  
~The T is the 'tube' or underground in Boston  
~MOF is the Musuem in Boston, which is amazing!  
~And a few years back MIT as a prank put a fake Doctor Who Police Box on top of a building. IT WAS AMAZING._

_~read and review if you so wish._

_meg_


End file.
